team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Lan Xavier Hikari (CBBR)
Lan Xavier Hikari is a human from the Megaman EXE world. Originally a NetBattler partnered with Megaman EXE, he would discover his NetNavi is the reincarnation of a hegehog known as 'Sonic the Hedgehog.' After a few adventures, Lan would eventually leave his home world to begin a year long training trip that would soon become the travels of a lifetime for him. Appearance Lan orginally looks like you standard 12-year-old with his brown hair held up by a blue bandana with his family's symbol. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with an orange vest over it, a pair of black shorts, and orange sneakers that could double as roller skates. In Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux, he would eventually start getting red, blue, yellow, green, pink, white, black, silver, violet, and gold highlights in his growing hair (currently going just past his shoulders in length as of travelling to Perim). He would only gain five inches of height despite his age. His attire also includes a new orange vest with various pockets, a magician's robes, and a fighting outfit (akin tot he outfits worn by the Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger outside of fights). Personality Lan begins as a bright, cheerful personality, beliving in the impossile being possible. After his master's death, he started to lose his cheerful, optimistic nature and would become almost reclusive when he remembered his late master. When Lan becomes an amnesiac in the G-Gundam Sekai, he starts to act like Kando Jan from Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger, complete with Jan-speak. The author of Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux has confirmed that, eventually, Lan will become 'broken' as the results of the events in one Sekai, eventually becoming cold to others to the point he will run away from everyone he knows to let them live without him interfering with their lives. Romance Maylu Sakurai: From the same world he originates from, Lan and Maylu were the best of friends. Maylu is normally Lan's deterrent from doing something stupid or will deliver punishment to him appropriately. When Lan was getting ready to leave for his training trip, the two admitted their feelings for each other. Sekirei 07 - Tsukiumi: The first Sekirei Lan becomes the Ashikabi for. Originally, Tsukiumi wanted to kill Lan, beliving that she needed to lose her virginity to be winged. She became Lan's Sekirei after he saved her from being forcefully winged by Seo and fighting off Seo's Sekirei. Lan likes her way of speaking and how she holds herself. Sekirei 88 - Musubi: Musubi is a Fist-Type Sekirei and the second Sekirei Lan winged. His future self will be brought into the past by a Temporal Trophy Musubi finds as she runs away from the lightning sisters belonging to Seo. After the Adult Lan deals with them, he would spend the day with Musubi, eventually getting her to react to him. As he faded away back to his own time, he would leave Musubi a picture of his current self that she would use to eventually find Lan (landing on him on meeting him). Musubi is the most childish member of Lan's six lovers and gets easily excited by fighting. Her cluelessness on many things sometimes annoys everyone, but Lan takes it in stride. Sekirei 02 - Matsu: Matsu is a Brain-Type Sekirei. Her winging was purely accidental when she tripped when Lan tried to stop her from leaving the bathroom when they were talking. She has taken the accidental winging with a mix of joy and acceptance, loving the freedom Lan has given her in being able to travel. Matsu is normally the one most worried for Lan out of the other lovers Lan has, researching ways to help protect not just him but everyone she holds close to her as 'family.' Lan is sometimes frightened when she starts acting perverted. Sekirei 04 - Kazehana: Lan's last Sekirei and the second-oldest of them. Lan's personality attracted her like a moth to a flame, especially when he snapped at Minaka for trying to use the Sekirei as pieces to a game. Lan isn't bothered by her love of alcoholic beverages, especially when she went through Food Honor training, and sometimes feels that he isn't really that special to have so many girls that she is the one that usually speaks with him on that. Allenby Beardsely: The last member of Lan's 'harem.' Originally from Neo Sweden, Allenby was going to be the fighter for them in the Gundam Fight. An amnesiac Lan would defeat her witht he power of GekiRed, resulting in them becoming engaged because of a bet the scientists had done. Lan loves to call her 'Ally-chan,' but that results in her barking and (playfully) hitting him on the head, the routine becoming a secret joke to them. Trivia *The author of CBB:BR has confirmed Lan will lose his left arm and left eye.